Sweet Liberty 2 : Monster Melee
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When Venom and Silver Sable start popping up all over Manhattan, David and his crew work together to stop the threat with a certain web spinning superhero. Set in the Ultimate universe. AlexXOC
1. Prologue

**AN: Story takes place a few months after the original. This is the prologue. Also, read the original, then this. Read and review.**

Prologue

A group of bank robbers raced through the streets of Manhattan. They not sooner robbed a bank more than fifteen minutes ago. The bank robbers turned on to Waverly Place and were about to get away, until a figure dressed in red and blue swung in front of them and caused them to crash. The Russo's, who were minding their sandwich store, rushed out to see what had just happened.

"What was that?" Jerry asked.

"Did someone crash their car?" Theresa asked.

"Man, things like this seem to be happening a lot lately." Max said. As a group of onlookers continue to watch the scene unfold, Justin and Alex walked out to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Alex asked. As almost on cue, her friend Harper came up to her.

"Alex! Did you see what happened?" Harper asked.

"No, what happened?" Alex asked, curious.

"Some group robbed a bank and some guy dressed in a weird costume stopped them." Harper said frantically.

"What did this guy in a costume look like?" Justin asked.

"The only thing that I saw was a red and blue blur fly away real fast." Harper said quickly. Soon afterwards, David and Louis arrived on the scene.

"Hey guys, we heard what happened." Louis said, looking out towards the crowd of onlookers.

"David, do you know who that guy was in red and blue?" Alex asked.

"No." David said. "Red and blue? I haven't seen anybody wearing clothes like that, but that does remind me of someone. My friend should know."

**AN: Gee, I wonder who could that someone be? Read and review to find out.**


	2. David and Peter

AN: Now, we see the interaction between Peter and David. Read and review.

Chapter One

Peter walked into his house after a long day at school, and stopping some bank robbers, of course. He said a quick hello to his Aunt May, and went up to his room. Little did he know that someone was already there.

"Hello, Peter." David said quietly. Peter shot some webbing at him on reflex, but David dodged the shot easily.

"Man, how did you get into my room?" Peter hissed.

"Window." David said. "Oh, and good job stopping the bank robbers. They almost got away, but you stopped them."

"Thank you. Oh, did you ask out Alex yet?" Peter asked.

"Did you ask out Mary Jane?" David shot back.

"Man, you really are touchy about her." Peter said, taking a seat at his desk. David kicked of his shoes and plopped himself on Peter's bed.

"So, what do you have planned for today, besides doing your homework?" David teased.

"Unless you planned on being a smart ass while I did my homework, nothing really." Peter said.

"Why not come with me to a sandwich shop I know." David said.

"Maybe." Peter said sullenly.

"Jesus, you are such a weenie sometimes." David said. "You know what, drop your pencil, and come on with me right know."

"Yeah, I could use this time to get out a little bit." Peter said. "Let's go."

A MILE AWAY

A group of wizards were walking home, when a creature in dark purple with a white spider on his chest jumped them. The wizards tried to fight him off, but the creature just absorbed them. Later, a woman dressed in all white with white hair came out of a dark alley.

"Well, well, Venom. You should catch a hefty price." She said. But before she could do anything Venom jumped off.

"Damn it." The woman said. She took out a walkie talkie, and spoke in it. "This is Silver Sable. Venom got away. I know where he is heading. He is heading towards a section called Waverly Place."

"Go there now." A mysterious voice said. "Also, two more targets are heading there now."

"Yes, sir." Silver Sable said.

_You three won't escape me again,_ Silver Sable thought. Little did she know, however, that Louis heard her.

"I better warn David." Louis told himself, as he raced towards Waverly Place.

AN: Great, now Venom and Silver Sable are now in the picture. Next chapter, Peter meets the Russo's, along with Venom, and Silver Sable. Read and review.


	3. Manhattan Sprint

AN: Now, this chapter, big things are about to go down, as well as a plot twist. Read and Review.

The Russo's were in their shop serving customers and what not. They didn't have a care in the world. That was about to change. As they were minding their customers, Louis came in, looking anxious.

"Hey, Louis, what's wrong?" Jerry asked.

"Is David here?" Louis asked urgently.

"No, why are you looking for him?" Theresa asked.

Knowing better than to let them know about more than concerning the family business (confusing, I know), Louis lied, "I'm just looking for him. If you see him, tell him I am looking for him." And with that, Louis walked out the door.

"Man, he seems off edge for some reason." Justin said.

"Just leave him alone." Jerry said. "Now, get back to work."

"If you really like her, just ask her out." Peter told David, as they walked onto Waverly Place.

"I'm nervous that if I ask her out, she'll reject me." David said.

"You know, sometimes high risks equals high rewards." Peter said.

"Nice, Nostradomus." David said sarcastically. "Who told you that? A candy wrapper?"

"Don't be sore at me pal." Peter shot back.

"Sorry." David said. He looked into the Russo's sandwich shop, and noticed Alex talking with a familiar redhead.

"Peter, isn't that Mary Jane?" David asked curiously. Peter ran up to the window and frantically looked back at David.

"What is she doing here?" Peter asked nervously. David just smirked.

"You and Mary Jane have a thing going on, don't you?" David asked with a smirk.

"You're the one who's too scared to ask Alex out!" Peter retorted.

"Look, you shut up about me and Alex, and I won't your chops about you and MJ." David said.

"Okay," Peter said, walking into the restaurant. As they walked up to the counter, they were greeted by Max.

"Hey David, my dad wants to talk to you." Max said.

"About what?" David said curiously.

"I don't know ask him." Max said as he walked off. Soon after Jerry came out and talked to David.

"Hey, David. Louis came by looking for you. He said to call him." Jerry said.

"Alright, thanks." David said.

"What could he want?" Peter asked.

"I don't know." David said as Alex and Mary Jane walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Alex said. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing really. Just looking for something to do." Peter said.

"So, Peter, finish your homework?" Mary Jane asked. David's phone vibrated. He excused himself to answer the call.

"Just between you and me, Alex-"

"I can hear you Peter!" David yelled.

"Okay, never mind." Peter said. About a minute later, David came up to Peter, literally pulling him away from his conversation with Alex and MJ.

"What's up?" Peter asked David.

"Dude, Venom, Silver Sable, and her crew are on their way here looking for us!" David said frantically.

"WHAT!?" Peter yelled loud enough so that patrons in the restaurant heard him.

"We need to find Venom and lure him away from here. Because you and I both know what that maniac is capable of." David said.

"Alright, let's go." Peter said. Both ran out of the restaurant, and into an alley, where Peter donned his Spidey costume. David transformed into a bird and both went out looking for Venom.

"What are we going to do once we find Venom?" David asked as they flew through the city.

"Simple, we find him, lure him to a safe spot, and then deal with him." Spiderman said.

"Dude, you have fought Venom before, and you know what he is capable of. How are we going to deal with him?" David asked.

"I know a factory around here. And- there his is!" Spiderman said. David looked up and saw a big purple creature bounding toward them, followed by a helicopter. Venom spotted Spidey and David, and began making a mad dash towards them.

"Follow me!" Spiderman said. David and Spiderman frantically flew and swung to the location that he told David about. As soon they arrived at the aforementioned place David changed back and closed the doors.

"That's not going to stop Venom." Spiderman said.

"I know, but since I don't have a tank with me, I figured this will do." David said. "There. Now, we wait."

They didn't wait long. Minutes later, Venom came crashing through the door, knocking David into an unknown chemical. Spiderman ran to David, picked him up, and began the task of taking him to his place.

Little did they know, David would change forever.

AN: Nice, huh? Please read and review.


	4. Werewolf in New York

**AN: After their really brief scuffle with Venom, Spidey took David back to his place, and laid him in his bed. The effects of that liquid he fell in? Read and review to find out.**

David tossed and turned in his bed. He wasn't able to get any sleep. He sat up in his bed and thought about how he, Villo, and Louis saved Alex from Merlin. He thoughts were racing. Trying to get to sleep, David walked to his bathroom. He splashed some water on his face. As he tried to leave his bathroom, he became really dizzy and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Villo woke up to hear a loud thump (David falling to the floor) and he decided to see what that noise was. Bad move. Villo heads to David's bathroom and gets a really big shock. A seven foot muscular wolf creature is standing there! Villo, being in absolute shock, runs, or tries to. The creature grabs him, looks at him and calmly sits him down, before jumping out the window of the apartment.

In absolute shock at what just happened, Villo ran to David's room, only to find that he's not there. He sees David cell phone on the counter and finds Peter's number. He dials, and after a few moments, Peter answers drowsily.

"Hello." Peter said sleepily.

"Peter! We have trouble! David is gone, and some big wolf creature took him away!" Villo said frantically.

"What!?" Peter yelled. "Alright, stay there, I'm on my way."

10 MINUTES LATER

Villo was sitting on the couch worrying about David, he looked up and saw Spiderman standing in the hole made by the creature's escape.

"Okay, before you say anything, I know what happened." Spiderman said.

"What? How?" Villo asked.

"Okay, here's what happened. When we were running from Venom earlier, David was knocked into a chemical by Venom. Chances are that creature you saw was David." Spiderman said.

"That thing was David? How is that possible?" Villo asked.

"Not important. What we need to do is find him before Silver Sable does. Where would he go close to here?" Spiderman asked.

Villo looked at Spiderman with terror in his eyes. "Waverly Place." Villo said.

Without saying a word, Spiderman grabbed Villo, and swung off towards Waverly Place just as David arrived there.

AN: Oh, boy. Things are getting thick now. Next chapter, the Russo's come face to face with Rayzor, David's wolf form. Read and review please.


	5. Chasing Rayzor

**AN: We join Spidey and Villo as they swing towards Waverly Place in search of David. Please read and review.**

Villo and Spidey frantically tried to reach Waverly Place. David already had a head start on them and they had to move quick to get there.

"What are we going to do once we find him?" Villo asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Spiderman said. "But one idea is to bait him back to your apartment."

"How in the hell are we going to do that?" Villo asked.

"Let's just cross that bridge when we get to it." Spiderman said.

When they arrived at the Russo's sandwich shop, they noticed that David wasn't there.

"Did we beat him there?" Villo asked, looking around.

"Looks like it." Spiderman said.

"Now what?" Villo asked.

"We wait." Spiderman said. "And hope that David comes by."

Not more than a minute later, they heard a loud howl from the way that they came.

"Was that him?" Spiderman asked.

"I'm not sure." Villo said. "That could be him."

"That was moving howl. He is coming this way." Spiderman said.

"Great so what do we do now?" Villo asked.

"We get him back to his apartment." Spiderman said. "Come on!"

They swung to the noise and soon after, they saw a big black muscular wolf swinging towards them. As soon as the wolf saw them, he chased after them.

"Spidey, for your sake and mine, please don't let him catch us." Villo said as they were racing back to Villo and David's apartment.

"I won't." Spiderman replied.

Just as they reached their apartment, and ran through the hole, the wolf creature jumped through it. It looked as though he was about to attack, but he did the unexpected. He changed back into David. Villo and Spiderman both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I didn't think that was going to happen." Spiderman said.

"What do you think happened?" Villo asked.

"I don't know. Let's just get him to bed before anything else happens." Spiderman said. Spiderman carried David to his room, and placed him in his bed.

"Man, are we going to have a hard time explaining to him what had just happened tonight." Villo said.

"Villo, I just thought of something." Spiderman said.

"What?" Villo asked.

"Silver Sable is going to be after that wolf creature as well as David, Venom, and me." Spiderman said.

"So, we are going to have to be very careful." Villo said.

"Yes, we are. With great power comes great responsibility." Spiderman said.

AN: So, with David safely back at home, Villo and pals can relax, or can they? Read and review to find out.


	6. The Morning After

_**AN: Alright, this chapter is going to be kind of short. Read and review please.**_

Peter, Villo, and Louis were sitting in David's living room. They were trying to figure out how to deal with their current situation.

"Look, we have to do something. What if he hurts someone?" Louis said.

"That's not fair. We don't know if he will hurt someone." Peter said.

"Here's what I don't get. Why is he trying to get to Waverly Place?" Villo asked.

"Maybe he's trying to get to the Russo's. That could be a reason." Peter said.

"We do not know what he is capable of. He could end up hurting them or anybody." Louis said.

"Look, as long as David is in that wolf creature somewhere, we have nothing to worry about." Peter said. "What we really have to do is worry about Silver Sable and Venom."

"Why?" Villo asked.

"Venom is a powerful maniac. Plus, Silver Sable is after Venom, David, and me. So, those are factors that could get us in the end." Peter said. They heard David get out of his bed. He was coming into the living room.

"I'll tell him." Peter said. David came into the living room, and saw all three just staring at him.

"What's going on?" David asked hoarsely.

"Do you even remember what happened last night?" Villo asked.

"No." David said. The three just looked at each other. "Why what happened?"

"That, you did that." Louis said pointing at the covered hole in the wall.

"How did I do that? David asked.

"That waste you fell in when we fought Venom caused it." Peter said. "You mutated into a wolf creature and jumped out the window."

"What!?" David exclaimed.

"You can't tell anyone about this. Who knows what hell it could bring?" Peter said.

As they were talking there was a knock at the door. Villo looked through the peephole to see who it was.

"Oh, man, it's Alex!" Villo said.

"Quick! Hide!" David told his pals. They jumped into their hiding places. David then answered the door.

"Hey. I just came by and wanted to ask- What happened to your window!?" Alex said, referring to the covered up window.

"Villo was being an idiot again, don't ask." David said. Villo let out a low growl.

"As I was saying, a bunch of us from school were going to the movies Saturday, I was wondering if you wanted to go with us?" Alex said.

David looked at her and said, "Sure."

"Great! I'll call you later with the details." Alex gave him a peck on the cheek and left. David said.

"Now what, Romeo?" Louis said.

David just stood there.

"How about me and MJ go there with him?" Peter said.

"Good, we have a plan." Louis said.

_**AN: Next chapter, things get hairy. No more story until I get some reviews. So, read and review, please!**_


	7. Exposed

_**AN: We join David as he prepares for his outing with Alex's friends. Read and review.**_

David stood in the mirror fixing his hair for the one hundredth time as Villo and Louis stared and watched. For all things considered, David seemed pretty calm, considering that Venom and Silver Sable were still lurking around.

"How do I look?" David asked Villo and Louis.

"For the last time, fine!" Villo said impatiently.

"I just want everything about this to be perfect for tonight." David said.

"Dude, calm down. You look fine." Louis said. "What you need to worry about is your hairy alter ego making a surprise visit."

"I feel fine. Besides, nothing can go wrong in a public place." David said.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but didn't Merlin stab you in a public place?" Louis asked.

"Yes, he did." Villo said.

"God, remind me not to look at you two for sympathy again." David said.

"Whatever, lover boy." Villo replied. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Louis answered to see Justin and Alex standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Villo said, surprised to see Justin there.

"My parents wanted me to accompany David and Alex on their outing." Justin said smiling.

_Man, this is going to be hell, _David thought. He waved by to Villo and Louis, and closed the door behind him.

"Did you ever get the feeling that something really bad was going to happen?" Villo said.

"There you go being ominous." Louis said.

THREE HOURS LATER...

After the movies and after everyone went home Justin, Alex and David were walking towards Waverly Place. David and Alex were walking side by side, while Justin was walking close behind. As they rounded the corner to the Russo's restaurant, David said his goodbye's to Justin and gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek, and walked off.

"What was that?" Justin said to Alex as David went out of view.

"It is none of your business." Alex said to Justin.

"It is my business. Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Justin asked.

"Maybe." Alex said slyly. "Just maybe."

David was a little ways off when he heard a piercing scream.

"Alex!" David said to himself. He ran all the way back to Waverly Place. As he rounded the corner, he saw Alex and Justin being cornered by Venom. He began to feel faint, he passed out. Venom, and the Russo's saw David transform into Rayzor. Spiderman swung onto the scene and saw the scene unfold.

"Jesus, what is going to happen next?" Spidey said.

_**AN: Aw crap, David secret is exposed. Next chapter, Venom vs. Rayzor. Read and review.**_


	8. Monster Melee

_**AN: Where we last left off, Spiderman swung onto the scene just as Venom and Rayzor (David) were about to duke it out. So, read and review please.**_

Venom just looked at Rayzor. Venom looked confused at first, and then the usual growl formed on his face. He ran at Rayzor who stopped him in his tracks. Spidey, Alex, and Justin watched in amazement and shock as Rayzor picked up Venom by the throat and threw him into the street. He landed on his back. Rayzor jumped into the street after him.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Justin asked Spiderman.

Spidey just watched as Rayzor laid into Venom. "You have to pick your spots. My spot is to sit here, and watch this." Spiderman himself couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everything was changed when Jerry and Theresa came outside after hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked. Alex pointed to the street where Rayzor and Venom were fighting.

"Who are they?" Theresa asked.

"Venom and Rayzor." Spiderman said.

"Who are you?" Jerry and Theresa said at the same time.

"You have got to be f'n kidding me. I'm Spiderman!" Spiderman said.

As the fight ensued, Silver Sable showed up.

"Oh, what now?" Spiderman complained.

"I came to take my three prizes." Silver Sable said.

"Rayzor! Run!" Spiderman said. Rayzor looked at Spiderman taking off, and Rayzor followed suit. Venom jumped after them.

"After them!" Silver sable yelled to the men traveling with her. She jumped in the hummer she came in, and was off.

"Okay, Alex just who was that wolf thing?" Jerry asked his daughter sternly.

"That wolf thing was... David." Alex said. Her family just stared in shock.

_**AN: Now we see things fet a little thick. Next chapter David and Jerry Russo face off. Review please!**_


	9. Confrontation

_**AN: Now we see the morning after with David and his friends. Review and read please.**_

David laid sprawled across his bed. He was exhausted from the night before. Of course fighting Venom and running clear across the city to lose bounty hunters hell bent on capturing you will take the life out of you. David awoke to hear two people arguing in the living room. David pulled on a t-shirt and went to see what the commotion was.

"I don't want him around Alex until he is cured." Jerry said sternly.

"Let me get this straight, you don't want the guy who saved your daughter, not once, but twice around your daughter?" Villo said.

"Look, he is dangerous. Plus I have to worry about protecting my daughter." Jerry said.

"Oh, protecting your daughter, huh?" Villo said as he laughed heartily. "If you didn't let your daughter stay home by herself in the first place, Merlin wouldn't have snatched her."

"Look here, unlike you and David, I have responsibilities to protect my family. He is a loose cannon that can hurt somebody if he isn't controlled. So, tell David to stay away from Alex and the rest of the family." Jerry said, marching out the door.

"Pompous ass. Who in the hell do he think he is?" Villo told himself.

"Villo..." David said softly. Villo turned around and saw David standing there, looking broken.

"I guess you heard him. I'm sorry David." Villo said, looking down. Villo watched as David went into his room, and came out dressed in street clothes.

"I'll be back." David said.

"Wait where are you going?" Villo asked nervously.

"I'll be back!" David yelled. He slammed the door so hard that it rattled the windows. Villo ran to the phone and dialed Louis' number.

"Louis! Get over to Waverly Place! David is about to do something crazy!" Villo yelled into the phone.

"Whoa! Whoa! What happened?" Louis said frantically.

"Jerry came over and told me that David wasn't allowed to see Alex anymore." Villo said.

"What? Why?" Louis asked.

"Because he turns into that wolf creature, that's why." Villo said.

"Alright, I have had enough of this." Louis said. "I'm going there to talk to and confront Jerry. Villo, try and contact David." Louis said, hanging up the phone.

David arrived at Alex's school to talk to her. "Here goes nothing." David said, stepping into the school. Little did he know that Eddie Brock was watching him.

"I will have my revenge. You will pay!" Eddie Brock said quietly as he entered the school.

_**AN: Okay, so Brock is at the school with David. Next chapter Louis confronts Jerry and Theresa, and Eddie and David have a showdown. But not until I get some reviews.**_


	10. Showdown in New York

_**AN: When we last left off, David arrived at Alex's school, along with Eddie Brock. Also, Louis was heading to the Russo's house, to confront Jerry.**_

Louis was heading to the Russo's house to confront Jerry about what he had told Villo. He was so heated that after everything that David had done for Alex and their family, they had the nerve to pretty much shaft him. After he almost died saving his daughter, They shafted him. He pulled up to the restaurant and got out of his car. As soon as he entered the store Theresa went up to him.

"Now, before you say or do anything,- Theresa started to say.

"Save it! Where is Jerry?" Louis asked sternly.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Theresa asked. As if she didn't know.

"I want to talk to him. For the last time, where is he!?" Louis was yelling now. Jerry came running out of the back. As soon as he did, he wished that he didn't.

"Hello, Louis, what brings you here?" Jerry asked, as if he had no idea.

"You know damn well why I am here. Why did you tell David that he couldn't see Alex anymore?" Louis asked Jerry.

Jerry took a deep breath, and said, "Look, with what is happening now, he isn't safe to be around. I don't want him to hurt Alex."

"You have got to be the most dense man in New York. What kind of crap is that!? You didn't seem to have a problem asking him and Villo to go clear across the state to find her and rescue her. And if memories serve me right, she came back unharmed. David didn't. He got stabbed in the stomach. All for trying to save your little princess." Louis said.

"Wait a minute," Theresa said, "we are just trying to protect our daughter!"

"Protect!?" Louis screamed. He was steamed now. "Protect!? What in the hell did you think that David, Villo, and I did a few months ago? He almost died protecting your daughter. Oh, and did you even notice when Venom was about to get Alex and Justin, he didn't hesitate to protect her then? You know what, from what I heard from David, Alex is a sweet girl. May God have mercy on the one who tries to harm her." Louis stormed out of the restaurant.

"Maybe we should reconsider." Theresa said to Jerry.

"No, we did the right thing." Jerry said. Soon after Louis left, a woman came into the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" Jerry said.

"I am looking for a David Falcone." the woman said.

Jerry wrote down David's address and gave it to the woman. "May I ask your name?" Jerry asked.

"Silver Sable." she said.

_**AN: Oh boy, now she knows where David lives. Next chapter, secret identities clash. Review please!**_


	11. Face Off

**AN: David arrives at Alex's school to talk to her about things that are going on. Little does David know, Eddie Brock is there too.**

David walked into the school looking around for Alex. As he was looking around he spotted Justin.

"Where's your sister?" David asked sternly.

"Why do you want to know?" Justin asked in a rude tone. David stepped right into Justin's face.

"Where is she?" David said in a mean tone. Justin stepped back. He remembered that David can turn into that wolf thing at any moment. Just then, Alex and Harper came down some steps.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alex said to David and Justin.

"Alex, I need to talk to you." David said as he pulled Alex aside.

"What's wrong?" Alex said concerned.

"Look, you know that I like you a lot, right?" David said, with a look of concern.

"Yeah, what are you saying?" Alex asked. She was not liking where this was going.

"Look, your father came by my house, and said I am not allowed to see you anymore." David said on the verge of tears.

"Why?" Alex asked, her face full of tears.

"Because, I can turn into that thing at anytime, and I don't think I can live with myself if anything happened to you." David said. He focus was on Alex, so much that he didn't acknowledge the presence of Eddie Brock, A.K.A. Venom.

"Why, hello. David. Or should I call you Rayzor?" Eddie said in a cold tone.

"Eddie Brock, so help me if you try anything..." David said, stepping in front of Alex.

"Who is that?" Alex whispered to David.

"Venom." David whispered back. Alex's eyes grew wide.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Eddie said. Out of nowhere, one of Eddie's tentacles knocked David into some nearby lockers. Alex ran to check on him as nearby onlookers watched.

"You are coming with me." Eddie hissed as he transformed into Venom.

"Help!" Alex yelled as she was carried out by Venom. David looked on as she was being carried away. Seeing Alex in danger, David felt Rayzor coming out. Soon enough, he transformed into Rayzor, and gave chase to Venom.

**AN: Now, we see things get really frantic. Next chapter, Rayzor faces Venom again, and Spidey helps Louis and Villo fend off Silver Sable. Read and Review please! **


	12. A Family Divided

Rayzor frantically chased after Venom

Rayzor frantically chased after Venom. Pretty much, Rayzor knew that he couldn't let any harm come to Alex.

"Come on keep up!" Venom taunted. That made Rayzor mad. He started to chase Venom even harder. Rayzor chased Venom to a rooftop where Venom was waiting for him.

"What's wrong, not happy to see me?" Venom teased. Rayzor wanted to rip Venom head from his body. Rayzor saw Alex in distress and grew even angrier. Rayzor stepped closer and Venom squeezed Alex. She let out a small cry and Rayzor took a step back.

"Awww, you don't like me hurting your girlfriend do you?" Venom taunted. He squeezed Alex again and she let out another small scream. Rayzor has had enough. Out of nowhere, he let out an ear piercing howl that expelled the symbyote from Eddie's body. Alex fell to the ground with a thud and she walked over to Rayzor.

"David, or should I say Rayzor, thanks for saving me again." Alex said. Rayzor let out a small growl.

"So, do you think you can take me home?" Alex asked sweetly. Rayzor smiled and picked up Alex in his arms and jumped towards Waverly Place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Villo sat on his looking at TV when Louis slammed the door behind him.

"I suppose your chat with Jerry went well." Villo said.

"That SOB still wouldn't change his mind." Louis said, sitting next to Villo.

"Well, things couldn't get any worse, can they?" Villo asked. Almost on cue Spiderman appeared in the house.

"Silver Sable is on her way here!" Spiderman yelled.

"Christ! What do we do?" Villo asked.

"Grab some clothes and anything we need, we're leaving for a while." Louis said.

"Where are we going?" Villo asked. Louis look at Villo with a stern face and said, "Genkai Palace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rayzor and Alex arrived at the Russo's sandwich shop. As soon as they touched down, Rayzor turned back into David.

"So, everything's alright?" Alex asked.

"I guess so." David said.

"Alright, I'll see you around." Alex said, she kissed him goodbye and went inside. David waved and walked back to his own house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David walked into his house and saw that Louis, Villo, and Peter were waiting for him.

"What's going on?" David asked looking concerned.

"We have to leave; David Silver Sable knows where we live." Louis said.

"How?" David asked.

"Jerry and Theresa gave the address to her." Peter said.

"Do I at least get to say goodbye to Alex?" David pleaded.

"We'll leave early so you can." Louis said.

AN: Last chapter is up next.


	13. Goodbyes and Hellos

AN: This is the final chapter that sets things up for the crossover that I have planned

AN: This is the final chapter that sets things up for the crossover that I have planned. So, read and enjoy.

Alex was sound asleep in her bed. As she lay there sleeping peacefully, she was awoken by the sound of someone tapping her window. She got out of bed and sleepily walked to her window. She pulled back her blinds to see David barely hanging on to the ledge.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, taken aback by David being there.

"I'm just hanging around." David joked. "Can I come in?"

Alex reached down and pulled David in the room. David sat on her bed and looked at her.

"What's up?" Alex asked, looking at David.

David sighed and spoke. "There's this bounty hunter named Silver Sable after me. Villo, Louis, and I have to leave until this mess is settled."

Alex sat next to David and asked, "When will you be back?" She was on the verge of tears.

"That I do not know." David said. Then they both heard that her parents were walking to her room.

"I better go." David said, going towards the window. He kissed Alex and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex said. David disappeared.

"Come back safely." Alex said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN JAPAN…

Koenma was sitting at his desk nervously chewing his pacifier as George was sitting next to him.

"Well, sir?" George asked.

"How in the hell is there another Dark Tournament!?" Koenma screamed. "Now I have to find 2 new participants for Team Urameshi!"

Their conversation was interupped by a blue haired girl running into the room.

"I have the two dossiers you asked for, Koenma!" Botan said. Koenma looked at the two dossiers.

"I believe I have my two new employees." Koenma said.

"Who are they?" Botan asked.

"Michael Harris and David Falcone." Koenma said.

THE END?

AN: Okay, things are set up. Wait and see what happens. Thanks for reading.


End file.
